


Straight As It Comes

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-16
Updated: 2003-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't know everything after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight As It Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/) challenge "lessons".

You never thought you'd have the chance; thought it was an impossibility.

Ginny: talks about boys, lusts after boys, goes out with boys and had the biggest crush on your bestest friend for the longest time. She's as straight as it comes, you thought. And when she asks you to Hogsmeade, you think it's as a friend.

There's a look in her eye though, when you are getting ready to leave, and the way she grabs your hand... it makes you think that maybe, just maybe, she's not as straight as you thought.

Then she says it, and you know.


End file.
